Boarding Party
by alimination602
Summary: An attack on a Human Vessel


Boarding Party

When the first shot was fired over ten years ago humanity knew that it's time had come, the Covenant had made their move. They had blasted their way across half the galaxy, destroying all that were foolish enough to stand in their path to reach their final prize, humanity's final stronghold Reach. Here humanity was to make its stand, for if the covenant were to succeed humanity, earth. Would fall. On the UNSC frigate Harbinger a small group of soldiers prepare for what may be their finest hour.

John and Amy sat upon one of the benches in the armoury; in their civilian lives they had been an item for many years, before the war. Before the Covenant. And once this war was declared over John had swore he would ask her to marry him, but the urge to finally express those words was over powering and he yearned to say it "Amy" She turned to him, her long blonde hair curled up in her favourite blood red bandana. Her Smokey brown eyes met his. "We've known each other for a long time an…" He was quickly cut off as Fred, the third member of the squad, burst through the armoury doors with a look of fear and determination riddled across his face. "Hey guys, we just picked up a fleetwide over the COM, reach is under attack by the Covenant" With those words they immediately straightened in their seats. "We just dropped out of slipspace but we've got covenant borders closing in fast". John and Amy immediately sprung into action, retrieving their weapons and packs they headed for the door, until john felt a warm hand cling to his shoulder "What was it you wanted to say?" He simply stared at the ground. "Nothing"

The ships hull rumbled as the enemy boarding craft crashed into the hull, searing their way through the metal as though it was mere paper. The wall sizzled and fried as a large yellow circle pierced through the armour. The burning metal flew away as hordes of creatures spilled out of the open wound. Tall blue armoured creatures that stood taller than john and small barking dog like aliens poured out, each firing their weapons in the direction of the humans. Fred, John and Amy opened fire with their Assault Rifles as one, their reflexes honed through years of training. As one fell in battle another seemed to take its place. They continued their stalemate; each soldier hiding behind what merger cover the corridor offered them. Eventually the finally alien fell, blue blood dripping from its open wound. Amy was the first to step forward, kicking one of the tall aliens in the stomach with the tip of her boot. She turned back to her teammates. "No problemo" Unknown to her the creature that shed kicked parted it's eyes rising up in one quick motion behind her. "Amy!" John yelled in a vain attempt to warn her. The creature removed a blade on its belt, activating the device and holding the glowing sword to her throat. Fred and john raised their weapons, holding their fire. "Drop your weapons, or she dies" John was not about to endanger the life of his girlfriend and his comrade. He proceeded to drop his gun, but staring into the eyes of his girl she seemed to be saying. "Shoot him." John glanced at Fred, he nodded in approval. "Drop your weapons" John lowered to the ground, his assault rifle clunking as it made contact with the metal. Fred fired, the bullet piercing the alien's helmet. The limp body of the creature fell to the ground, dragging Amy with him. As they fell the creature released its limp grip on the weapon the glowing blade slicing into the armour across Amy's chest. John ran to her side, throwing the dead alien to one side, as he turned her over her saw the extent of the wound, the blade had sliced clean through flesh and armour alike. The sound of gunfire broke the silence as john looked up to see a new group of aliens positioned at the far end, only being held back by the fire from Fred's assault rifle. "Go! Take her to medical" "But..." John stuttered.

"I SAID GO!" He screamed in reply. John scooped her limp body into his arms, running as fast as he could. He turned back to see a plasma shot impact Fred in the chest, him being thrown back against the wall before the bulkhead doors slammed shut.

John sat next to Amy in the medical bay, he held her cold hand as she lay upon the sterile med bed. Alarms screeched, lights flashed and metal screamed. But he didn't care, he was going to stay. Till death do us part.


End file.
